


Only If We Get Caught

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Wammy Boys, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Request fromMellosGirl!"Matt, 'you're only in trouble if you get caught' please? -mellosgirl "
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Only If We Get Caught

“How much do you think they have on him?” Mello asked into the room, forgetting that it wasn’t just him and Matt.

“…huh? Have on…? What are you talking about?” Matt button-mashed the controller, lit cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth with a good half inch of ash drooping off the end.

“You’re not supposed to smoke in the common rooms,” Near reminded him for the 7th time today, never looking up from his puzzle.

“It’s fine. Don’t be such a little shit.” Mello regretted talking in front of him, but it was too late now. “How much they have on Kira.”

“Oh, shit, I don’t know. Enough that L went to Japan for it.” Matt leaned to the left in a vain attempt to move his player faster across the screen.

“Yeah, but what? Do you think he has a suspect?” Mello brooded on the question.

Matt tossed the controller as the words “2nd place” popped up in mocking red letters across the t.v. “Well, let’s find out.”

“What do you mean ‘Let’s find out?’” Mello frowned as he looked for clarification.

“Come on. You want to know, don’t you? Don’t be a wuss.” Matt stood up, and, after crushing the cigarette butt into the floor boards, he headed towards the door. 

“Screw you, Dude. I’m in.” Mello followed after his partner in crime. “So what’s the plan?”

“You’re going to get in trouble.” Near interrupted as he twirled a milky-white lock around his finger.

“You’re only in trouble if you get caught.” Matt smiled devilishly.

Matt and Mello were barely out the door before they noticed the alabaster shadow following them.

“Your best chance at success is to hide in plain sight,” Near informed his self-appointed cohorts.

“Who said you were coming with us?” Mello snapped at him with unnecessary harshness.

“Wait, he could help us. The kid’s smart.” Matt urged Mello to reconsider dismissing him.

“I’m only one year, 6 months, 23 days younger than you. Therefore, I’m not a kid compared to you,” Near bluntly corrected him.

Mello rolled his eyes. “This is why no one wants you around.”

Matt sighed in Near’s direction. “Not helping dude, not helping. Let’s go.”

The three walked casually down the hall, turned the corner, and sneaked past Roger’s office before anyone spoke.

“You know this is fruitless, correct?” Near said without considering the volume of his voice.

The other two stopped and looked at him. Matt turned towards Near. “What do you mean?”

“The whereabouts of L’s quarters are unknown. Even if we were to check every room that we know of, the likelihood of his quarters actually being among them is highly unlikely. If we did find his rooms by happenchance, we would have to assume that his computer has been wiped of all pertinent information, if not removed from the premises entirely. Even if we find his room, and his computer is still there, you will not be able to get past his security measures, no matter how advanced your hacking skills are. Shall I continue?“

“Nope, I think we’re good here.” Matt smirked.

“What the hell are we going to do now?” Frustration filled Mello’s words.

“We could steal Roger’s car.” Matt half-joked.

“How’s that going to help?”

“It won’t. But it would be fun.”

“Shotgun!” Mello said in jest.

“I’ll steal his keys.” Near said plainly.

Matt and Mello looked at each other, then to Near with amazement.

Near’s mouth curled into something that resembled a smile. “What? We only get in trouble if we get caught, correct?”

Matt and Mello smiled at each other, then at Near. “Damn right. Then that means I’m driving. Let’s go,” Matt chuckled as the three headed back towards Roger’s office.


End file.
